


Little Things #6

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Bambam's family and friends will be meeting you for the first time.





	Little Things #6

The house is noisier than usual, making you smile. You’ve been standing all morning, preparing food for your visitors, but you can’t seem to feel tired. You let Bambam get busy attending your guests, knowing how excited he is to have his family and friends finally meet his girlfriend.

You.

“Oh, here she comes,” you hear Bam say as you make your way to the dining table. They are all watching you with adoring eyes.

“That looks really good!” Yugyeom says after you’ve put the soup in front of him.

“Please, go ahead and have some,” you say with a smile, happy to get some recognition.

“Come on sit now, babe. You’ve been running around since morning,” Bambam motions you to the chair beside him. The endearment doesn’t go unnoticed by his friends, earning some low-key teasing noises.

You bashfully look away from them, turning you gaze at Bambam’s family on the other side of the table. They give you encouraging smiles and nods, not letting the language barrier stop them from making you feel welcomed.

“Okay, let’s all eat,” you say so everyone will take away their focus from you.

You settle beside Bambam and you immediately feel him squeeze your hand under the table. You look at him to ask what it’s for and he gives you a proud smile. “Thank you for this.”

“You don’t have to thank me. This is the least I can do. I hope they announce their visit next time so we can prepare some more,” you reply in hushed tones.

Someone clears his throat and you look up to find Jinyoung giving you a judgmental stare. You shy away from your boyfriend, not wanting to give his friends a bad impression of you.

“Ey~ don’t mind Jinyoung-hyung. He’s just always salty,” Yugyeom says, making Jinyoung turn his glare from you to him. Yugyeom makes a peace sign before busying himself with his stash.

You finally get to start eating quietly. You and Bambam exchange glances every now and then, making sure that the other is fine.

“So,” Jackson suddenly speaks with hands clasp in front of him. You see the now gobbling JB give him a quick look before eating again. Jackson isn’t fazed by the disinterest and proceeds on looking at you meaningfully.  “When… is… the wedding?!”

Bambam chokes on the water he’s drinking.

“Oh my God, Bambam! Here, drink some water!” Jackson quickly tries to help but he only earned some sneer. He looks so clueless until he realises his mistake. “Oh… you choked on water and I’m giving you water. How stupid of me!”

You laugh. And it’s the kind of laugh you hate, the one you do when something silly happens. It fills the whole room until everyone starts laughing too. They feel relieved to see finally let lose.

You hear Bambam’s mother say something in Thai so you look at her. Even without translation, you can almost understand what she’s saying because of how she looks at you.

_You chose wisely, son. Look how lovely she is!_

Bambam’s proud smile while looking at you only proves that your idea is right.

“Hahahahaha, wait what are we laughing about? Bambam almost died!” Jackson just has to ruin the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
